Otomegokoro - A Synchtube Love Story
The only way to stop this is to take their love inside of you. You pull off your shirt. Suddenly, your TV flips on inexplicably. A nuke has hit close to your area. You frantically copulate with the students you've seen before, eventually raping kangaroo-kun in a back alley as your finishing touch. 1 In the following month, radiation seeps into your town. 3 You die from radiation poisoning, but not before fucking everyone, including a threesome with the strange young man and his kouhai. 2 Look forward to the spin off sequel: Forever alone RAILGUN: the more girls reject you, the higher points you score. "STOP!" You scream. It hurts your heart to see them fighting over you. Abs-kun stops and looks at you, loosening his hold on Spanish-kun. Spanish-kun scrambles away and stands at the other side of the room, breathing hard. They look like they're going to go at it again, and not like how you've seen in your Billy videos. 4 Offer yourself to the both of them. It's the only way to placate the situation. 0 Actually, there may be another way. Talk them down. 0 Just shrug. The fuck are you supposed to do now? You rush through the door to find Abs-kun (still shirtless) on the floor with Spanish-kun, holding him in a choke hold. In his left hand is a dragon dildo. 3 Watch, transfixed. 0 He probably didn't break in with that to use it on Spanish-kun. Run. 4 Shout at him to stop. It's not right to fight for love. "I'll check it for you." You give him the key to your house and he unlocks the door, walking inside. Before long, there is a loud crash, followed by shouting. Something's happening! 5 Run inside and see. 0 Go look for help. 3 Ignore it. Go to the park. You decide to walk home with the student. You look up at the stars as you walk home, and make small talk. At some point you've found your arm wrapped around his, walking comfortably. You reach your house, but the lights are on inside. You're the only one who lives in your house, and you always turn all the lights off before you leave in the morning. 2 You just forgot to turn them off. Dismiss it. 5 Tell the spanish student that something feels wrong. You spend your afternoon singing and pterodactyls and stars. Your Courage has increased. It's now late at night, and the spanish student offers to walk you home. It seems he really likes you. 6 Accept his offer. 1 Walk home alone. You find the room you left and open the door. All three of the students are singing their lungs out, and the cacophony that results moves your soul deeply. "EEEE, EE EEK EEEE," they squeal in rhythmic harmony. 3 Join them and sing. 1 It moved you in a different way. Leave. 2 These are probably mating calls. They want to fuck. "Is... is there anyway I can thank you?" You say, glancing seductively and slowly unzipping your jacket. The young man looks at you. "Nope." A female voice calls out from his karaoke room, and he lights up. "I'm coming, kouhai! Let's sing forever!" He zips back into the room and shuts the door, leaving you all alone in the hallway with the unconscious labcoat-kun. Real slut. 1 Cry. 5 Go back to the karaoke room with the spanish student. 1 Today is terrible. Go home. You scream. Coincidentally, a young man was exiting a karaoke booth at the exact moment you cried for help and he rushes to your aid, spin kicking Labcoat-kun away from you. From his karaoke room, you hear a faint haaaaaaaaaan. 3 Thank the stranger and return. 4 Offer to thank him in a different way. Labcoat-kun looks at you angrily. "I can't believe you," he says. "Even though we promised. I've been waiting for years. You PROMISED me." He slams his fist against the wall. "You can't do this to me." 4 Call for help. 3 Try to punch him out yourself. 1 Try to diffuse the situation. You excuse yourself and take a trip to the restroom to prepare yourself for a long night of inhuman squeals and shrieks. As you walk down the hallway, someone grabs your arm. You turn around; it's... Labcoat-kun? "What are you doing here?" He asks. "I know you saw my note. Why did you leave?" 1 Make an excuse. 4 Tell him you were more interested in the spanish student. 1 Say nothing. You decide to go karaoke with the spanish student. But you can't shake the feeling someone is following you... When you arrive at the karaoke bar, he shows you into a room with two other boys. One is a fairly large, intimidating student, clapping as he cheers on an asian student singing. You hear notes, shrills, and squawks you never thought could be achieved with a human voice. 0 Looks interesting; let's sing! 1 Maybe this wasn't a good idea. 6 Excuse yourself to think and prepare your body. "Well, I was wondering if you could come karaoke. The place downtown just got a new Idlem@stor song set, and I thought you might want to come. With a couple of friends, I mean." It appears he's asking you on a date. Well.... 0 "Sorry, I can't." 5 "Sure, it sounds fun!" 1 "I can't now. Maybe later?" A bearded spanish student stands in the doorway. "I know this is sudden," he says, "but are you free this afternoon?" 1 "Yes." Because why not? 1 "No." You have other matters to deal with. 3 "It depends." What's he want? Something feels off, other than you trying to molest another student. You decide to move back and awkwardly suggest going back to class. The two of you work on your project in silence, and he doesn't speak to you for the entire time. The day passes. It's afternoon now, and as you're thinking about the two boys from earlier, someone in the doorway of the classroom calls your name. 6 Look. 1 Don't look. Faster than he can blink, you drag him underneath a stairwell. pinning the tiny artist asian against the wall. He stares at you in astonishment, then slowly moves his hands towards his jeans. 2 Just the way I like it. 5 Stop. Something's wrong. "I think there are some good reference materials in the library," you say to him. After getting permission from Animu-sensei, you and the asian student leave the classroom. As you're walking down the hallway, you size up your opportunities. There's an awkward silence between you. The asian student looks troubled. 6 Commence operation. 3 Wait. You rattle off facts about dicks as the asian student looks at you, perplexed. It doesn't seem he's enjoying the conversation as much as you are. Celibate kuudere route is the hardest route. You try to impress him with your various knowledge and experiences, but he just looks nods and works at his project. 2 Give up and just work on the project. 0 Push harder to get him interested in you. 5 Lure him out of the room with a ruse. You write a note explaining all the dirty, filthy consensual sex you want to have with Abs-kun. He sends back a gibberish note that you translate to mean he wants to meet after school. Oh, no... But that will have to wait. Right now, you're doing a group project on reproductive systems. You've been paired with the small asian boy from before. 5 Make conversation. Try to get your mind off the eventual conflict. 1 Do your project methodically. 1 He doesn't look like he wants to fuck. Give him a spontaneous hug instead. "I'm sorry, sensei!" you say, bowing. Animu-sensei frowns, but gestures toward your seat. Safe! Though maybe you could get some after school learning... If you really wanted. You sit down at your seat and a piece of paper hits you in the back of the head. A shirtless student with flawless abs flashes a thumbs up at you. The note is undecipherable gibberish. 3 He might be asking why you were late. Explain in a message. 4 He might want to fuck. Tell him you will. 1 Stare at him. While this arouses your girl loins, you feel as if you should stop and get to class. Rape will have to wait. You leave kangaroo bishounen sprawled on the floor, pantsless, and jog to class. As you open the door, an eraser hits you in the face. Animu-sensei is mad again. Last time, you had to stay after detention and write lyrics to you can't hurry love until he was satisfied. 6 Bow and apologize. 0 Go to your seat without saying anything. You'd planned to get to class, but instead an overwhelming urge takes you. Your hips begin to move on their own as you violently yank down kangaroo bishounen's pants. He looks dazed and confused, as if he doesn't understand what's happening. Maybe he hit his head pretty hard. 3 Just the way you like it. 1 Feel bad; you should stop 3 I think this is illegal, go to class "I'M LATE!" you shout, barreling down the hallway. If you're late any more, sensei will be angry....! You turn the corner just in time to slam into another student, knocking him off balance and landing in a pile on the floor. "Ouch, gomen," you say, looking up. It's the well dressed kangaroo bishounen from earlier. 3 Apologize. 1 Ask him where he's going: class is in the opposite direction. 4 Fuck him, just go to class to meet some new boys. You make plans to meet the boy after school. This does not mean you can't still slut around while in school, however. But that will have to wait. You're late to class! 6 Run. 1 Don't care if you're late and take it leisurely. 0 Skip class and hang out on the roof. Behind the lockers, there appears to be a labcoat clad student watching you carefully. He tries to play it off as if it was an accident, but he probably knows you saw him. You open the letter. It reads: "cynin-chan, I still remember the promise we made as children. Please visit me on the roof after school -- it's important." 4 Plan to meet the admirer after school. 3 Crumple the letter and toss it over your shoulder. You decide to be a picky little bitch and move deeper into the school. Preparing for the day, you open your shoe locker; a letter falls out. Could this be... a secret admirer?! Suddenly you're aware of someone looking at you. 4 See who it is 1 Read the letter first 2 Disregard secret admirers. Today is a brand new day at ST Otomegokoro Academy. Your name is cynin, and despite having a less than average track record in love, you've set out with one goal in mind: to get a boyfriend! You arrive at the school gate as other students are filing in. 1 To your left is a well dressed bishounen walking a kangaroo into the school. Talk to him. 2 To your right is a small asian student with headphones on. It doesn't look like he can hear you. Talk to him? 4 Neither of them are appealing. Move forward.